


Torn Apart, Sewn Back Together

by DaisyTail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is high key a bitch in this sorry, Anal Sex, College Student Hunk (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, Fingering, High School Reunion, High school setting (first chapter), Lance/Lotor referenced, Langst, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTail/pseuds/DaisyTail
Summary: An incident in his senior year of high school left Lance McClain’s heart in tatters.Now, he’s a junior in college and has moved on. However, will a visit to his old school bring dark memories bubbling to the surface?





	1. Torn Apart

Lance woke up to his blaring alarm, slamming the “off” button before sitting up slowly. 

“One more week. One more week, Lance.” He groaned to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before swinging his legs over his bed and hopping onto the floor. He stretched and yawned and groggily shuffled out of his bedroom and to the bathroom. 

He splashed water on his face and massaged his exfoliant into his cheeks, forehead, and chin. Once he rinsed and gently padded his face dry, he made his way back towards his room, then to the kitchen. 

The routine had been the same for the past four years of his life; get up, wash his face, get dressed, make breakfast, scroll through Instagram, text his boyfriend, go to school. Although the stability was nice, Lance was ready to have more flexibility. 

His senioritis has been slowly eating away at him, but the promise of graduation, and his friends and boyfriend had gotten him through the final year of hell. Especially the club he and his friends started. 

It wasn’t exactly a “club” per se, but Lance and his friends, Pidge, Keith and Hunk went to their favorite teacher’s room twice a week to eat lunch and hang out. The teacher, Mr. Shirogane, was fresh out of college and didn’t mind the four little brats running around his classroom. 

Lance sighed, he would miss seeing Mr Shirogane, or Shiro as the club members called him, every day of the week. The 18-year old had always found the chemistry teacher highly attractive but would never say it. After all, he had been dating another senior, Lotor, since the eighth grade. 

Speaking of Lotor, Lance hadn’t heard from him since first period last Friday, their only class together. He sent Lotor a final text before grabbing his bag and keys and heading off to school in his 2008 Honda Civic. 

Lance was in a surprisingly good mood that day, it was his last Monday of high school and his Spotify was playing joyful songs back to back. 

He pulled into his designated parking space in the school’s parking lot, seeing his three friends waiting for him. Not an unusual sight at all, but something seemed off. 

“Hey guys. Did somebody’s cat die or something?” Lance nervously chuckled, stepping out of his car and grabbing his stuff from the back seat. 

“You didn’t see it?” Hunk, Lance’s closest friend asked, wringing his hands together. 

“See what?” Lance looked at the three others. “See what, Hunk.”

Pidge put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. She looked sick.

“Lance,” Keith cleared his throat. “Why don’t we just go inside for now. It’s better if you don’t see.” 

Lance was extremely confused. He hoped nobody had gotten hurt or had hurt themselves. Those kind of things had been happening a lot recently. 

Hunk guided Lance into the center quad, where all the students gathered in before school. There were a few whispers directed at the group as they walked by, only ceasing when Lance looked directly at them. 

“Lance...” Nyma, one of Lance’s school friends said, pain and empathy evident in the tone of her voice. She was holding her phone, a picture barely visible on her screen. Lance snatched the phone and stared at it. 

Nyma tried to grab it but Lance had already seen it. The phone hung loosely in the Cuban boy’s hand, his eyes devoid of feeling and his heart rate rapidly climbing. 

“Lance. I’m so sorry.” Nyma whispered, gingerly taking her phone back from an outstretched hand. 

On the screen had been an Instagram post. 

A photo of a girl, white, curly hair and dark skin. She had two birth marks, one under each eye. She was sitting in a bed, sheets pulled up over her chest clearly covering her naked body. Kiss marks littered her neck and she was winking at the camera, pouting her lips. Next to her lay a face that was all-too familiar to Lance. The male form was naked, a blanket barely covering his lower half and he was holding up a middle finger to the camera. 

princess._.allura: just had the best fuck of my life

That caption was burned into his mind. 

That picture was burned into his mind. 

Lance felt like he was about to throw up. 

He slowly turned towards his friends and looked up, trying to hold the tears in. Right before they could say anything, though Lance caught a glimpse of a tall, white-haired figure. 

He was filled with rage and shoved past his friends, not stopping for anything. Not even the chatter starting to rise up as he made his way towards the center of the quad. 

“You bitch!” Lance screamed as he got right up next to Allura. The girl turned and looked him right in the eyes. 

She looked unimpressed. “Oh. Are you Lotor’s little boyfriend?” Allura smirked maliciously. “You know, if you had satisfied him sufficiently, he wouldn’t have come crawling to me.”

Lance was about to let all hell break loose when he felt himself being dragged away by his backpack. He screamed obscenities all the way until he rounded the corner. 

Lance was forcefully brought into the locker room, thrown into a shower and before he knew it, ice cold water was raining down on him. 

He screamed. In anger, in sadness, in shock. 

“Cool off!” Yelled Keith, who had thrown his friend’s backpack off to the side. He marched right out the door to the showers and slammed it. 

Lance continued to yell abuses, now directed at Keith, who he knew was on the other side of the door and could hear him. 

No reaction. 

Lance gave up. He put his head to his bent knees and broke down crying. Everything about his and Lotor’s relationship flashed through his mind. 

He ‘hadn’t satisfied’ Lotor. That was the only reason. Five years and everything was washed down the toilet like a piece of shit. It was all gone in seconds. 

Lance continued to cry silently. His tears mixed with the water streaming down his face. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking from the cold or if a panic attack was coming on. 

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up slowly, hiccuping several times before beginning to cry all over again when he saw who was there. 

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro whispered comfortingly, turning off the water. “Hunk told me what happened. Do you want to go to my classroom? First period started already and it’s my prep period.” Lance nodded at the offer and shakily stood up with the help of his teacher. 

“Come on.” Shiro guided the soaking wet boy out of the shower room. He grabbed Lance’s backpack and some towels before continuing on his way to his classroom. 

The walk was slow, but the class wasn’t too far away. 

Once in the room, Shiro handed Lance some extra clothes he had tucked away in the lab station cupboard and a bag to put the wet clothes in. 

“They’re probably a bit big, but it’s better than being wet, right?” Shiro attempted to get a smile out of his student. It didn’t work. 

The chem teacher finished what looked like assignment instructions on the white board behind him while Lance got undressed and dried off. Lance stared at the back of the large man.

Lance didn’t know why he did it, but on a crazy impulse he acted on his attraction to his teacher. With only the track pants that had been given to him on his bottom half, his underwear had been soaked through, he hugged the broad back of his teacher. 

Shiro cautiously turned his head to look at the teen. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” He croaked out. The teacher turned and returned the hug. 

Lance looked up, red-eyed and a pained smile curling his lips. Shiro looked down, pain cutting through his eyes as well. Shiro put a hand to Lance’s cheek and wiped a tear that fell. Lance leaned into the gentle touch and kissed the large, cold prosthetic. 

The two slowly met each other’s lips and shared a simple but drawn out kiss. Lance hugged Shiro tigther as he was set on the high lab station table, which Shiro used as a desk. 

They seperated and stared into each other’s eyes. Shiro turned away and grabbed the sweatshirt off the student lab station. Putting it over Lance’s head and bringing it down over swollen eyes. 

“We can’t do this, Lance.” He murmured. “We can’t.” Lance began to tear up again, inhaling roughly. 

“I’m 18.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Graduation is on Friday.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“But-“

“It. Doesn’t. Matter.” Shiro looked at Lance, an expression that made his heart tighten even more. 

Shiro pushed away from the desk and sat in a chair, sighing and putting his face in his hands. 

Lance stared blankly at the hand writing on the board. He felt the tears coming back up. He wouldn’t cry for another man today. 

At least not in said man’s classroom. 

Lance jumped off the desk, grabbed the bag with his clothes, his keys, his phone, and ran out of the classroom.

He didn’t check out. He didn’t even stop running until he reached his car. He jumped in and started the ignition, driving in silence all the way home. 

He got to his house and walked in, ignoring his mother and little nephews, who were getting ready to leave for their own school. 

Lance rushed into his room, closed the door and got into bed. He stared blankly at the wall for what felt like an eternity. He heard the front door open and close and a few minutes later it happened again. 

A gentle knock sounded at his door, but Lance didn’t answer. 

He heard the door creak open behind him and the shuffle of slippers on the wooden floor. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Lance heard his mother ask as his bed shifted under her weight. He burst into tears again before he could even think about stopping them. His mother rubbed his back as he hiccuped and sobbed and spluttered and drooled and got snot all over his pillow. 

He turned around and put his head in her lap, something he hadn’t done since he was a child. She pet his hair gently, waiting for him to calm down a little more. 

However, before his mother knew it, Lance was fast asleep, breath still shuddering. It quickly turned into steady, even breaths though. 

He was at peace for at least a little while. 

~

 

When Lance woke up, it was dark outside and his door was closed. His mother had put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. He could hear the quiet chatter of people talking in the living room, but he didn’t feel like moving at all. His body was heavy and his eyes stung. 

His door slowly opened and he watched as his older sister Veronica creeped in, quietly setting down a cup of hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream, on Lance’s night stand. She almost jumped out of her skin as she saw two blue eyes blinking up at her, but quickly softened and sat on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Just peachy.” 

“Your friends came to drop off your backpack earlier. They told us what happened,” she gently rubbed Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Lance. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now.”

Lance stayed silent. She didn’t know the half of it. 

“Mama said you don’t have to go to school tomorrow if you don’t want.” Veronica told her brother gently. 

“It’s fine, I’ll go,” Lance groaned as he sat up and grabbed the hot chocolate off the night stand. “I can’t let princess bitch-face win and I need to break it off with-well, you know.” Veronica smiled sympathetically. 

“There’s dinner for you on the counter if you’re hungry. Do you want me to warm it up?” Veronica stood. 

“No, I don’t have much of an appetite. I’ll probably just stay in here for the night. Thanks for the hot chocolate.” 

“Okay.” Veronica hugged her brother tightly, and Lance returned it. “I love you.” She smiled. 

Veronica left the room and closed the door. 

Lance finished his hot chocolate, texted his friends a thank you, telling them he’d be there tomorrow and left it at that. He would never tell what happened with Shiro. 

Lance fell asleep within an hour and woke up the next morning feeling like hell on earth. 

Regardless, he got ready and left for school. Lance handed Keith the track suit and asked him to return it giving the excuse of “I’m too embarrassed from crying in front of him” so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly dance around his teacher for another couple of periods. 

He went up to Lotor, calm and collected as ever, and broke things off. Lance may have peppered in some insults during his breakup speech, but Lotor deserved it. 

Three more days and he was gone from these memories. He would be going to a university about an hour away from his home town, and Lance, Pidge, and Keith would be going with him.

It would be a bumpy road to recovery after what happened, but Lance loved to drive.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after graduation, Lance, Keith, Hunk, And Pidge go back for a reunion.

Lance sighed, looking in the mirror at his outfit. 

“You look fine, Lance! We have to go.” Hunk anxiously tapped his foot, looking at the texts from Keith and Pidge. 

“Fine, Hunk but if I don’t turn heads with this outfit I’m blaming you.” Lance grabbed his phone and wallet and stuck them in his pocket. 

Hunk rolled his eyes, smirking as the two college students left their dorm room to go meet their friends at Keith’s car. 

“Thank fuck Lance chose an outfit. We were about to leave you guys.” Pidge told the approaching boys. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let’s go.” Lance hopped into the back of the car and the group drove off. 

The hour long car drive was filled with chatter about high school memories, particularly embarrassing ones. The group reminisced about crushes and favorite teachers. 

“Shiro was the best teacher I ever had, by far.” Lance smiled reaching for his coffee, he remembered how much he helped Lance his senior year and how, even though they shared an awful moment, the teacher had still treated Lance the same as always. 

“Of course he was your favorite teacher, you clearly had the hots for him. Lo-turd was always pissed about it.” Pidge laughed. Lance choked on his drink. 

“H-“ lance coughed, “How did you know about that?” He croaked out.

“So you DID have the hots for him!” Hunk yelled. Lance spluttered, wide-eyed. 

“Pidge, Hunk you both owe me $50.” Keith smirked from the driver’s seat. The two groaned loudly. 

 

~

 

Once the four arrived at their former school, they parked and made their way to the gym, where the party was taking place. 

They checked in and walked around, grabbing some water and going to talk to some old friends. They danced for a while and found Nyma, asking her about her first year of university. 

The group was chatting with each other while walking around the campus, when a tall man came up and said hi to them. 

“Shiro!” They all smiled. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge hugged him. 

They realized they were right in front of his classroom. 

“Want to come inside? It’s kind of cold out here.” The now all white-haired man offered. 

“Sure, thanks!” Keith agreed and they all went in, sitting around the room in their “spots” they went to during their club meetings. 

“How are guys doing! It doesn’t feel like it’s been a year.” Shiro chuckled. 

“We’re doing amazing, Shiro. We all missed you.” Keith beamed. 

“Yeah, I understand my college chemistry class amazingly thanks to you.” Pidge said. 

“Yeah, Lance and I would be dead without the extra help we got last year. Right, Lance?” Hunk looked at his roommate. 

They all looked at Lance who was awkwardly fiddling with his fingers. 

“Oh..yeah.” He said. 

The room grew awkward and the five people sat around for a few silent seconds. 

“I’m thirsty. Keith, Pidge, lets go get some water.” Hunk stood up and grabbed his friends. “Let’s go get water you guys.” 

The three left quickly and left the teacher and university student alone in silence. 

“So...” Shiro, sat on the desk across from Lance, tapped his fingers awkwardly. 

“So.” Lance looked up at Shiro cautiously. 

“Y-you look,” Shiro swallowed, “really nice. I love your outfit.”

“Oh, uh, I’m glad you like it.”

Silence. 

“Uh..”

“Umm..”

The two stood up and stared each other in the eyes. 

“I-I just wanted to apologize for what happened, I don’t know how to deal with my feelings for you” Lance said quietly. He widened his eyes. “Didn’t. I didn’t know.” He chuckled nervously. 

Shiro stepped forward, closing the space between them. 

“Well, you’re a little older now.” Shiro watched as the Cuban boy met his gaze. “So you should...probably..learn..” Shiro’s sentence faded as his and Lance’s lips met. 

They both exhaled shakily as they parted, staring into each other’s eyes. 

That glance was all it took before they started to more passionately kiss each other. Shiro’s arms were on either side of Lance, who was still sitting on the desk. Lance’s arms were wrapped around Shiro’s neck and he pulled the older man closer to him. 

Lance groaned as Shiro picked him up and spun, so the university student was now sitting on the chemistry teacher. 

Lance pushed himself down onto the other’s hardening dick, eliciting a sharp inhale. 

“Wait wait wait.” Shiro panted, pulling away. 

Lance stood up, head spinning. Not again. He couldn’t handle this rejection again. 

“We can’t fuck in my classroom. Want to go to my place? It’s like two minutes away.” Shiro was already grabbing his keys. 

“Yeah. Yeah let’s go to your place.” Lance shared another kiss with Shiro before the two bolted out of the classroom and towards the parking lot. 

It took an unusually long time to get to Shiro’s car, probably due to the fact that just about every five seconds they stopped to make out. 

Once the two finally reached the car they quickly got in and Shiro began the short drive to his apartment. 

Around the corner and through an intersection, an apartment complex came into view. Shiro parked in a number spot and the pair rushed out of the car. Shiro leading Lance to his door. 

He unlocked it and the second the door was locked and shut, Lance was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, arms wrapped around his, furiously kissing each other. 

Shiro was holding up Lance by his ass and gave it a squeeze. Lance bit his lip and moaned. The older man carried Lance over to a table and set him down. 

Lance began to unbutton Shiro’s shirt, only stopping when his own t-shirt was pulled over his head. Shiro dropped to his knees and unbuckled Lance’s pants. 

“Oh my god, Shiro.” Lance squeaked as his hard dick was engulfed in the other’s mouth. Lance through his head back, gripping a handful of white hair. 

Lance moaned, panted, squeaked, and made various other noises while the chemistry teacher sucked him off. 

“Shi-ro, I’m cumming.” Lance tightened his hold on the ruff of hair as his whole body curled into itself before relaxing. 

Shiro gently picked Lance up and moved to the bedroom. Lance started to gain his composure again as he felt himself being turned over. 

“Please, Shiro.” Lance begged, breathlessly. The other didn’t wait any longer. He grabbed some lube from a drawer and poured it on Lance’s entrance. 

He slowly inserted a finger, moving it around, soon after he inserted a second, then a third and when he thought Lance was ready he pulled them out. He aligned himself against Lance, hesitating. 

“Is this okay?” He asked first. 

“Yes. Shiro I’ve been dreaming of this since I met you.” Lance panted out. 

Shiro nodded and slowly pushed his way in. Lance struggled to breath normally as he adjusted to the huge mass that was inside of him. Once he was used to it he gave Shiro permission to move. 

Shiro kissed Lance’s chest and neck and face all the while slowly fucking into him. 

The two were sharing an intimate moment that wasn’t just sex. They were connecting with each other on a different level as well. 

 

After they had both finished they cleaned up in the shower and went to lay in bed, after Shiro had changed the sheets of course.

They were catching up on what had happened in the past year. Lance’s studies, Shiro’s students, teacher gossip, everything. 

“Shiro, I really don’t want this to be the only thing that happens between us. I don’t want us to just be a one night stand.” Lance talked into the other’s chest. 

“I feel the same way.”

Lance felt soft lips on his forehead and he smiled softly. 

 

*bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz*

 

Lance turned his head towards his phone, which he had grabbed while Shiro was cleaning up. 

Displayed on the screen was just PIGEON. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah....” Lance sighed. He answered the phone, sitting up. 

“Hey Pidge...”

“Where the fuck did you go? We’ve been looking for you for an hour!”

“I’m fine. I’m staying with someone tonight, so I’ll be back at the dorm tomorrow.”

“Holy- you didn’t.”

“Pidge do not say what you’re about to say.” Lance swallowed. 

“HOLY SHIT! YOU TOTALLY DID! HUNK, LANCE TOTALLY FUCKED SHIRO!” 

Lance pulled his ear away from the screech that came from his phone. Shiro started cracking up and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Have fun fucking Shiro Lancey Lance, see you tomorrow!” Pidge hung up before Lance could even thing about responding. 

 

“At least they’re happy for you?” Shiro smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess. Whatever though, I’m tired. Can we just sleep?”

“Of course.” Shiro said, softly. 

The two started to cuddle again and fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy and feeling amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be picking this fanfic up since i finished my other one. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of my new series. Don’t worry! I’ll be finishing “I Will Protect You” first, but I had to write this out before I forgot. Tell me your guys’ thoughts!


End file.
